dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Stone
Phantom Stone= Phantom Stone is a level 103 Assault Dragon found in Porthis. To capture this dragon, you need to collect its excretions/stones that spawn randomly across the Porthis zone. For more details on capturing this dragon view the tab "Capture Guide". Dragon Compendium "A mystery species found in Porthis which is said to have survived the Arkema incident. These lucky dragons managed to break free from Sardok's petrifying breath as they were only affected on the surface. However, their scales turned grayish white as stone." Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: *'Humidity '- Purple (100%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre **Found while gathering orange glowing eggs in Porthis. * Time - Purple (75%) - Balge / Calculus ||| Blue (25%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Nucleus of Time. * Determination '''- Purple (5%) - Green Hermit / Phantom Stone ||| Blue (35%) - Skitter / Blood Fin ||| Green (60%) - Petrified Skytouched Dragon / Flying Rock **Exchange 60 PurpleglowDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. * '''Sparkling - Purple (25%) - Phantom Stone / Son of Tyre ||| Blue (75%) - Green Hermit / Scarlet Bloom **Exchange 60 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. Gallery DragonsProphet_20140916_112445.jpg|A stone hiding in a bush DragonsProphet_20140925_221802_zps523e6b85.jpg|Phantom Stone spawned in the wild ss (2014-10-10 at 11.25.06).png|A player mining a stone Phantom (1).png DragonsProphet_20150313_132430.jpg Videos |-|Capture Guide= Phantom Stone Phantom Stone is an Assault dragon from Porthis. This dragon has a very unique method of spawning. Strange Powder Approximately every four days, white stones will begin to spawn throughout Porthis. These stones tend to spawn next to trees, in bushes, or underwater in seaweed. The spawn of the stones is only during daylight time. This means dawn, day, and dusk. They will not spawn at night, and if you see one at night, it is a legacy stone because they do not despawn. Please refer to the stone locations from the Phantom Stone tab on the location map. The tooltip for Strange Powder explains that it is a scraping of extrement from a Dragon and that plants tend to grow very well around these extrement piles. Method 1: Flute Bring the Powder to the Ancient Dragon Researcher north of Arkema (Nucleus of Time). She’ll explain that it’s excrement from Phantom Stone and that if you bring her ten Strange Powders she can craft a flute from it to summon one. Collect ten Strange Powders and bring them to the researcher. She’ll craft a flute from the excrement and give it to you. Head to your guild’s Draconic Sanctuary and right-click the flute to summon Phantom Stone. This dragon’s minimum level is 103; it will scale higher to match the player level, but it will not scale lower. As such, the minimum suggested level for this Dragon is 98. Dragon Drive potions are also recommended. The dragon will only stay summoned for six minutes, then it will flee. (It’s also recommended that you go wash your mouth. That flute was gross.) Method 2: Powder in the Wind The Strange Powder tooltip also mentions that, if scattered in the wind, it might attract a similar Dragon. Phantom Stone dragons are attracted to the excrement of their own kind, likely a territorial behavior. Collect some Strange Powder. This is where crafting the flute can be preferable – depending on how liberal you are using the Powder in the next step, you may need more than ten. Stand somewhere outdoors and right-click the Powder. A message will appear on your screen showing the direction and distance between you and Phantom Stone. The Dragon moves on a path. “The powder blows away in the wind” means that Phantom Stone is not nearby. Move to a different area of the map and try again. Once you’re close enough to Phantom Stone, it will spawn. When captured in the wild, this dragon will always be 103. Sources *Capture guide written by Blau and Oric - https://www.dragonsprophetlibrary.com/dpna_guides/phantom-stone/ Category:Porthis Dragons Category:Assault Dragon Family Category:Dragons Category:White Dragons